


Another Cliche

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is gonna be cliche, but like a good kinda cliche I promise, this is my first time posting something, work with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You’re my really attractive friend who I’ve liked for ages, but you have no idea who I am and I danced at the ball with you for hours at this masquerade. I just found out 2 months later that you’re engaged, so I’m crashing your wedding and trying to convince you to run away with me.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cliche

Zayn sighed tiredly as he knocked on the door to Perrie’s room. He’d been here all day and just wanted to go home and curl up under the covers and cry. He didn’t understand why this had to happen to him, why she did this to him.

“Come in,” she cooed from the other side of the door.

The man stepped inside the bedroom, mumbling incoherent things to himself as he shook his head. “What do you need now?” he asked, tiredly.

Perrie donned a fake pout, “You don’t have to be so rude, why what if the kingdom knew of how poorly you treat me. ”

Zayn immediately tensed at her threat. He thought it over before deciding that it wasn’t worth it. Soon, he changed his tired expression to a more fake, but convincing, smile. 

“What would you like me to do for you Perrie?” he said, adding a bit more cheer to his tone.

Perrie gave him a bright smile, “Now was that so hard to do?” she asked mockingly. “And I wanted to tell you that you can go ahead and leave, Nick’s coming over.”

Zayn smiled, mumbled a goodbye, and left. Once he was out of the room, he let out a heavy sigh and let his shoulders slump as he leaned against the door. I can finally go home, he thought.

Once he was at the main entrance of the castle, there was a car waiting for him. He smiled gratefully at the chauffeur as he opened the door for him, Zayn immediately plopped down inside. Once inside, he drifted into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from running around all day for Perrie.

After an hour or two, he woke up in front of Liam’s manor. Zayn began to smile. He hadn't seen Liam in a while and was happy to find a distraction from Perrie. Whenever he was around the lad, he just felt... at home. Like everything was right. They’ve been friends for years. Of course he would feel nice around him.

Although, he couldn’t help but think about how things felt different now; how he seemed to gravitate to Liam more, always anticipating the warmth of his touch. His thoughts drifted off to Liam as he made his way to the door, but before he could even knock. Liam had already opened the door, greeting Zayn with a smile. Zayn immediately smiled back, the exhaustion from before totally forgotten. 

Liam then moved to the side and motioned for Zayn to come in. “How’ve you been?” he asked as they walked over to the sitting area, excited to see his best friend.

“I’ve been okay I guess,” Zayn replied, giving Liam a more unsure smile.

“You look exhausted.” Liam stated as they made their way over to the sitting area.

Zayn made a quick glance to the side before answering, “Um, I’ve just been busy you know?

Liam looked at him unsurely before deciding that that was as much of an answer as he was going to get.

Once they were there Zayn let a relaxed sigh as he plopped down onto the couch. He forgot how comfy Liam’s furniture was.

Liam smiled at him fondly as he sat down more gently than Zayn and leaned back. Once comfy enough he began to talk to the duke again. “So,” he said, “are you going to Louis’ ball next Saturday? Apparently it’s masquerade themed.”

Zayn cringed inwardly, he had to go with Perrie and Nick. “Uh, yeah. Me, Perrie and her friend are going, what about you?”

“Nah, you know I’m not really into those things.” Liam said shrugging, Zayn felt a bit saddened by that, wishing that he didn’t have to be alone, or feel alone really while at the ball.

The two lads then sat there for a while talking before Liam moved to get up. 

“Hey Zayn I’m gonna grab a couple movies to watch, any suggestions?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Marvel or nothing at all.” Zayn called out as Liam walked out the room to pick a few, leaving Zayn to just his thoughts. 

Zayn sighed as he re-positioned himself on the couch leaning more against the arm. As he sat there staring off into space he couldn’t help but wonder what he did to ever have Liam as a friend. Here he was being forced into an arranged marriage with a woman who was out to make the rest of his life a living hell with constant blackmail, and everything was just so dark and he was just so TIRED of it all and there Liam is, this rock grounding him down to everything in this shit storm called his life. I mean yeah maybe I li-

“Zayn!” Liam said trying to grab his attention interrupting his train of thought. “Are you okay mate, you seem to be spacing out a bit.”

Zayn quickly shook his head and responded, “Nah it’s fine leeyum, I’m just a bit tired is all,”

“Well as long as it’s just that,” he said eyeing him unsurely, “so, you wanna watch Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy?” He continued to say as he held up the two DvD boxes, happy to change the subject.

Zayn sat there contemplating his options for a couple seconds as he looked at the two box covers before deciding, “Hmm, Guardians of the Galaxy, I haven’t seen that one yet anyway.”

“Gotcha,” Liam replies as he goes to put the movie in, turning the lights off and sitting next to Zayn after he’s done.

Zayn turns to look at him, “What, no popcorn?” 

Liam gives an exasperated groan, “I don’t feel like getting up again,” he whines.

“Fine,fine, you lazy bum.”

“Last time I checked you are at this ‘lazy bum’s’ house,” Liam retorted leaning against Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “That’s not the poi-” 

“Shh, the movie is starting.” Liam said as he removed his index finger from in front of Zayn’s lips.

Zayn just gave him an amused look before moving his focus to the movie, deciding that it was better to just let Liam win this one.

Zayn supposes that he fell asleep maybe after the first 10 to 20 minutes of the movie, he wishes he had an excuse besides the fact that he was just REALLY fuckin tired. He guess that when he fell asleep he must’ve fell asleep on Liam because he faintly remembers waking up a bit to the lad informing him that his driver would pick him up around noonish or something like that. To be quite honest the only thing he could think of in that moment was how nice Liam smelled, but he decided to dismiss that as simply just one of his nonsensical sleepy thoughts before going back to sleep. He’d worry about all that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank yuou for reading, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE leave a comment if you can I really wanna hear you guy's feedback.


End file.
